The present invention relates to a holding device for a disk during its transport on a base having a support surface for the disk from one loading position for the disk, toward a working position for the disk. The invention also relates to an application of the holding device for circular disks for semiconductor fabrication or for the fabrication of storage disks.
The working of disks, for example of silicon disks for semiconductor fabrication or of disks for the fabrication of data storage disks, takes place more and more in so-called inline installations wherein only one disk is worked in the different process stations at one time. Each individual disk is therein transported from process station to process station and there deposited on a base. Normally the transport takes place with the disks lying horizontally. For the working of a disk in a different, for example vertical, position, the base with the disk held thereon is most often swivelled accordingly in the process station.